Love Potion
by Raika-chan
Summary: Freya only wanted Loki to love her back but knew that it was impossible to happen so she decided to cheat and make him drink a love potion... Guess what happens if I add Mayura on the picture... Slight lemon... SLIGHT.... Edited again!
1. Author's Notesnot a chapter

Okay, someone just had a great heart to correct me… Soooo, Freya's not Loki's wife… Sorry! Hahaha! Geez, this is embarrassing…

Just that I think I kind of watched a part where Freya said something about her being his (Loki) wife… Maybe there was wrong with the sub or maybe I just forgot… Well, anyway… I've changed some parts for everyone, thanks to Anonymous (?) … That's it I guess… Reeeeaaaaallllllyyyyy sorry though….

…Raika-chan


	2. oneshot

**Raika-chan: Hello! I've started watching Matantei Loki a week ago and damn, I was inspired to make a oneshot. So hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok or any of the sorts.**

"**LOVE Potion"**

A pink liquid is starting to boil after a slender hand added the remaining ingredients to the concoction. 'Yes, with this potion, Loki will surrender himself to me and we will finally be together!' a seductive laugh made its way to her luscious lips.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"ACHOO!" Loki sniffed and scratched his nose. "Loki-sama, are you not feeling well?" Yamino asked his father as he settled Loki's tea on the table. "I'm fine. Someone must have been talking bad about me behind my back." Loki laughed at his own joke. "Punyaan! Loki-tama's alright." Ecchan rested oh his master's head.

It has been 3 years since Loki decided to stay in the world of humans, or so they called "Midgard". Almost all of the gods wondered why he decided to stay; some said he was scared of Odin ('Psh, why would I be afraid of that one-eyed idiot?' was the retort of our beloved god of trickery and mischief.); others said he grew tired and didn't care anymore.

He really didn't care about what the other gods think—all of them are wrong anyway.

Of course, we all know that the real reason is because of a certain pink-haired, mystery freak, named Mayura Daidouji. He wanted her to believe that there is a god, or rather gods—well that's what he keeps on telling himself. _'Okay, so I like her a little, big deal. It's not like there's a meaning to it.'_

Sure Loki, keep telling that to deaf ears.

Although he is still not admitting it, he has a soft spot for Mayura. He knows the hardships she went through, all those fake smiles she gives whenever they ask her if she is alright. He knows her inside and out, and loves everything about her. Now that she is a certified 'young adult', those round shaped features of her were replaced by slender ones. Her jaw, her face, those creamy legs and that gorgeous body…

...what? He's not called a playboy for nothing. Okay fine, let's just say that she looks more matured than before and that's a big change.

Mayura sure was a hard nut to crack, but they successfully made her believe anyway, with the help of little magic. Now, Loki is able to go back to his normal adult form, which Mayura still needed to adjust herself to (it's not her fault that she blushes every time the handsome god teases her or when he gets too close.). Mayura was still confused about how Yamino and Fenrir became his children. Sure, she could have believed that Hel is his daughter since she is the goddess of the underworld, but a serpent and a wolf?

Well anyway. It is a 'fushigi mystery'...

Ecchan's ears perked up and glanced at the door "Punyaan, tomeone it here, Loki-tama."A soft knock was heard and all eyes went to the opening door. A beautiful blond woman came inside the room. Loki and Yamino were surprised to see the goddess of love and fertility on front of them.

"F-Freya? What are you doing here?" Loki eyed her curiously. Freya tried to look hurt, "Am I not allowed to see anyone of you?" she said. Loki was taken aback, "W-well not…" Freya cut him off "I was kidding, Loki." She said and Loki smiled in return. Yamino cleared his throat "I will take my leave now Loki-sama, Freya-sama." Yamino bowed and left.

Loki watched his son leave the room and then faced Freya. "Now, is there something that you want to talk about?" he asked. "I told you I just wanted to see you, is that so hard to believe? Now that you are in your original form, we'd be more suitable for each other." She cooed.

"Oh? Does that mean that you don't appreciate me when I take my other form?" Loki smirked. "There must be another reason why you are here Freya, and you're not telling me. Usually, you show yourself when you wanted something from me." He added.

Freya leaned on the table, her face inches away from Loki's. "Actually I do want something but you still refuse to give it to me." She purred and batted her eyelashes. Loki wanted to laugh but still continued to act dumb about charade that she's playing. He IS the god of trickery and he smells something fishy about the goddess before him.

When Loki was about to retort, Freya pointed at the window. "Oh look, mystery freak is here." Loki and Ecchan followed the direction where she was pointing and Freya took this opportunity to pour her potion on his tea. "Mayura-chan!" Ecchan happily flew out from the window to greet the newcomer.

Freya hated the way Loki's eyes softened as he continued to stare at the pink-haired woman. "Loki? Loki!" she called out again and as if he had just awoken from a dream, his head snapped back to her. "I'm sorry; yes what is it that you wanted to talk about?" He asked her again. Freya just shook her head and sighed, "Never mind, I will leave you for a while. Enjoy," Freya eyed his 'tea' "your drink." She finished and went for the door.

Loki stared at the place where Freya stood and shrugged. 'Whatever Freya has planned, it has something to do with the tea then.' He deducted to himself, 'The question is what she did to the tea.'

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Freya closed the door and peeked at the key hole. 'After Loki drinks his tea, all I have to do is appear in front of him and then he will be mine!' Freya silently laughed and did the 'victory dance'.

"LOKI-SAN!" Freya jerked up and composed herself when she heard the pink-haired girl coming. Said girl stopped when she noticed a beautiful blond woman standing in front of Loki's door. "Ah! Freya-san! It's nice to see you. Do you need help or something?" Mayura greeted the woman with a gentle smile. Freya 'humphed' and turned her head arrogantly, "No." she muttered and walked past her. Mayura followed the woman's form and pouted, "What's up with her?" she shrugged and entered Loki's room.

Freya grumbled and mumbled while making her way to the kitchen and paused. What was she supposed to do again before that mortal interrupted her? Oh, right. Wait for Loki to drink the potion-infested tea.

Wait, what?

'OH SNAP!' Freya blinked and ran back.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Loki took his tea to drink and stopped when he saw Mayura open the door. "Loki-san! Have you had any clients or mysteries today?" she chirped and sat on the couch, panting. "Unfortunately, there is none. You look like you ran all the way here." He raised his eyebrows and looked at her curiously.

"You're the detective here, go figure that out yourself." She stuck her tongue out and sighed, "Geez, all the energy I spent was for nothing. To think I have this very accurate speculation." She continued. Loki smirked at her, "You've read your dictionary today; I'm impressed. I never knew Mayura would use such a word." He teased.

Mayura glared at him and puffed her cheeks, "Mou, you're mean as always Loki-san." Loki chuckled and shook his head, 'You're as cute as always Mayura-chan.' He said to himself. Mayura lazily plopped herself on the loveseat and sighed aloud, "Man, I'm parched." She licked her dry lips. Loki saw raised an eyebrow and looked around if Yamino left the teapot, but the only thing he saw was his teacup…

…which he remembered being used by Freya for her scheme.

He grinned.

"Oh, Mayura. You can have my tea if you want. You need it more than I do." He shrugged and pushed the teacup with his finger. Mayura looked at the cup and back to Loki. "Are you sure? Yamino-kun made it for you." She said. Loki sighed and looked at her, "Okay then, I was just trying to help." Loki mumbled. He saw Mayura starting to argue with herself whether or not to take the tea, he smirked. "Oh, alright. Thank you Loki-san!" Mayura took the tea and breathed in the warm scent and drank it. Loki leaned closer to see if something's going to happen. Mayura drank it all and placed the teacup back on his table. She breathed out loudly and looked at Loki, "Wow, the tea was nice! The scent and the taste were so sweet!" she giggled. Loki waited…

Nothing happened.

Loki frowned and lifted the tea to smell the scent Mayura was talking about. 'It does smell sweet. What on earth did Freya put in here? Well, nothing happened to Mayura. Maybe I was just thinking too much.'

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Freya rushed towards the staircase, 'Stupid, stupid me! Why did I leave?!! I hope that Loki didn't drink the tea yet! But the mystery freak is there!! Oh no!' she barged in the room and saw Loki holding the tea away from his face and looked at her, surprised. "Loki! I—

"Is there something wrong, Freya?" Loki looked at her worriedly.

Freya turned her head to Loki then back to Mayura, then back to Loki. "I uh, did anything happen? I th-think I heard uhh, something." She collected her breath.

Mayura and Loki looked at each other curiously and shook their heads. "Were you expecting something to happen, eh Freya?" Loki smirked at Freya. Said woman cringed and laughed nervously, "Ahaha, maybe it was just my imagination or something. I-I'll try to look somewhere else since it's not here." She pointed her way.

"Ah, Freya-san! Do you want me to help you?" Mayura asked the goddess but Freya just shook her head. "It's alright; I'll go find it myself. Ja!" Freya waved her hand and then she was gone.

Freya closed the door and let out the breath that she was holding, 'The potion did not work? But I'm pretty sure it's 100% effective, at least nothing happened between them. I'll just make another one then!' She smiled and went home.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Mayura tried to taste the sweet tea on her mouth again; it was pretty different from the ones that Yamino makes. Besides, Yamino knows that Loki pretty much hated sweets. She remembered Loki looking at her with a confused face when she said that the tea tasted sweet. He asked for the cup and she gave it to him, he inspected the remains and he looked surprised.

"It does smell sweet. I wonder what was in it." He whispered. Mayura felt her heart drop a beat when she looked back at Loki. Sure she always thought he was drop-dead gorgeous but she always manage to conceal it and now she felt her face starting to burn when she tried to look at his eyes. 'Why is it getting hot in here?' she looked at the window and saw that the weather was fine, the trees were swaying and the sun was practically covered by the clouds. 'Mystery.'

Loki placed the cup down and noticed that Mayura was looking at him, and she was blushing. Loki raised an eyebrow at that. "Mayura, are you alright?" he asked. Mayura snapped back to reality and looked at Loki…

… Which was a wrong move.

She felt that her face is starting to get redder and redder, she stood up. "U-uhm, w-would you mind if I use your bathroom?" she stuttered and tried to avoid his worried eyes. "Sure, you know where it is." He replied. Mayura stumbled and made her way to the bathroom, accidentally banging the door close.

Loki stared at the bathroom door and smirked, "So the potion really worked." He muttered. "I wonder what's going to happen next."

Almost 5 minutes had passed and yet the pink-haired woman hadn't come out the bathroom. Loki frowned, "What was the effect of the potion anyway? Knowing Freya, it could be a love potion or…poi—" Loki stood up and quickly made his way to the bathroom door. 'I hope it's not what I think it is. Please be alright Mayura.' He knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

No response.

"Mayura? Are you still there?" Loki spoke while trying to twist the knob. "Mayura?" he called out again. "A-ah, sorry. I-I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute." She weakly replied. Loki's eyes softened, she sounded so weak and he felt guilty for making her his lab rat. "Are you sure? You've been there for 5 minutes already." more shuffling "Yes, I'm f-fine." Loki growled, "You don't sound fine to me. I'll open the door now, Mayura."

He heard her weak protests but he used his magic to unlock the door. He was taken aback when he saw her sitting on the floor, the upper button of her blouse open and her face flushed (not on the toilet bowl, stupid.). She was breathing heavily and sweating. Her eyes were closed and she stood up, "I told you I'm fine." She snapped back at him but didn't open her eyes.

"What are you doing on the floor and for goodness sake Mayura, button up your blouse!" he himself didn't know what to do; he doesn't even know what potion Freya placed on the tea. She continued panting hard and heard him closing the door, footsteps were coming closer, "No! D-Don't come near!" she squeaked. She felt him tilt her chin up and shivered when she felt his breath on her face. "Mayura, open your eyes and look at me." She shook her head. Loki sighed and thought of something to make her look at him, he grinned. He leaned closer to her left ear "Mayura…" he whispered seductively.

That triggered it.

Before Loki could do anything, he was pushed on the floor by Mayura. "Mayu—." Mayura silenced her with her finger and looking at him with fogged eyes. "I need you Loki-kun. I need you… now." She was on top of him and began to kiss him slow and sensually, teasing him while trying to straddle him. His eyes widened in surprise as his sweet, innocent Mayura is kissing him.

It had been years since he had some action but this is Mayura. She is different from the other goddesses that he played with. He respects her. Although she's just a mortal, she still drilled her way to his heart and even made him stay here for her. He didn't want to do this with because of some stupid potion, he loves her. He wants her to be herself when he decides to show her his love.

Loki gently pushed Mayura's shoulder away from him, and saw her misty crimson eyes. Loki placed a finger on her lips to stop her before she could kiss him again; he waited until his mind started to work again. "Mayura, stop this. You're not thinking properly." He smiled sadly at her. Mayura tilted her head and smiled back at him, "What are you talking about, Loki-kun? Don't you want me to kiss you? Do you want to be the one hovering above me? We can do that." She purred and kissed his finger. Loki gulped and closed his eyes, enjoying the way she does her thing to him.

"No, I don't want any of that." He growled softly. Mayura looked at him with hurt in her eyes. "What do you want, Loki? Tell me and I'll give it to you." She clung on his neck and pressed her body closer to his.

Loki looked down and blushed holy Norse! Sweet cleavage!

"Loki…" he looked back up and stared at her lips. "Loki-kun…" she purred and began to cover his neck with wet kisses. "O-okay, sto—damn that felt good." Mayura giggled and began unbuttoning his coat, still attacking him with her lips.

Loki was hyperventilating.

"Whoa… Stop right there." He finally got his logic back when he felt his zipper being unzipped. He stopped her hand and gripped it quite hard. "Loki-kun, is something the matter?" she asked innocently. "Apparently yes, I need you to stop for a while." He laughed a little and zipped his pants again. Mayura pouted and nuzzled his face, "Loki-kun is weird." She giggled. Her breath was fanning his face and it's driving him crazy.

He needed to get his gears on.

"N-no, stop it, Mayura. This isn't right. You're not thinking right." He finally said.

"What are you—

"Mayura, I don't want you like this." Loki looked up to see her tears falling on his face. "Y-you don't want me?" He sat up straight with Mayura now sitting in his lap. He wiped the tears on her face with both of his hands, "No, that's not what I meant. I-I mean, I want you uh… but you ah… but not like this, not when you're drugged." Loki was for once, flabbergasted of what he had just said.

"Drugged? What are you talking about? I'm not drugged; I've been in love with you ever since you said you were the kami that brought back Loki!" she admitted aloud. Loki blinked and opened his mouth but closed it again. "You love me?"

"Yes I do! But when I start to think things up, it's impossible to love because you are a god and I'm… me. I'm the stupid, mortal kid who loves weird things, a-and it's not just … possible." She sobbed. "I'm the kid who is in love with someone who's impossible to reach."

Loki looked at her with longing eyes, finally an answer to his questions. He reached out for her hand and placed it on his chest, "Well, you're touching me now." He smiled and kissed her knuckle. "But not today, I need to neutralize the potion that Freya placed on the tea. Let's just hope that you still feel the same way afterwards." He smiled sadly.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Loki held Mayura's hand and led her to the loveseat. He called Yamino and Fenrir, with Ecchan on Fenrir's head, to his study and told them to back him up if something is bound to happen while he does the neutralization.

Mayura clutched at Loki's coat, "Loki-kun, what are you going to do?" she asked him. Loki laid her down the loveseat and knelt beside her. "We are going to remove the potion inside you." He answered. Mayura laughed gently, "So you didn't believe me when I said I love you." She whispered and closed her eyes. "Alright then, if that is what Loki-kun wants." Loki touched her forehead, making her unconscious.

Fenrir looked at Loki, "Daddy, isn't it better this way? You get mystery girl to like you the way you want her to." He asked.

"Nii-san, it's not that simple. Let us respect what Loki-sama wants to do." Yamino replied.

"Punyaaaan.." Ecchan whined sadly.

Loki smiled at his children, "Let's just have the old Mayura back, it is better that way. Besides, I don't want an obsessed Mayura following me around. Actually, that sounded like a great idea but it's not fair for her." He summoned Laevateinn and let the crescent moon touch Mayura's forehead.

Mayura slowly opened her eyes and saw green orbs looking down at her. "Ara? Loki-san." She blinked and sat down. Loki smiled and sat down beside her, he took her hand "Are you alright?" he asked. Mayura blinked again and blushed while looking at their hands, "Uh, yeah." Her eyes widened as her memories came crashing down her mind, she blushed harder. She removed her hand on his and clutched it on her chest, "I-um I should go. I'll see you soon, Loki-san." She stood up and hurriedly walked to the door, but a strong yet gentle grip stopped her from doing so.

"Ah, uhm I and Fenrir will be at the kitchen if you need anything. We will be going then Loki-sama, Mayura-san." Yamino bowed and picked up Fenrir. "Ecchan, you too." Yamino called the shikigami.

As soon as the door closed, Loki tugged her hand, making her fall on the couch. Mayura looked at her lap and avoided Loki's gaze. "Mayura…" he whispered.

"I… I feel so ashamed. I didn't know what I was d-doing. It wasn't my intention to do those things… You must hate me now, after I did those things, Loki-san." She said softly.

"Did you mean all those things you said earlier?" Mayura looked up at Loki who was staring ahead. Her brows furrowed, "I don't understand." Loki averted his eyes and stared deeply at her, "The words you said earlier, did you mean it?" he asked again. Mayura flinched and clenched her fists, she gritted her teeth. "Mayura, did you mean it?" Loki held her chin and raised her head to meet his, "I want to know if you still love me." He looked at her eyes pleadingly. Mayura couldn't take it anymore "Yes, I do! All those things I said were true! But I don't want to hope because I know that it's impossible!" she admitted.

Loki's eyes widened and removed his hand on her chin. He plopped on the couch and sighed heavily, "Thank goodness, I thought I was going to ask for another potion again." He muttered and closed his eyes. Mayura gawked at him, "What?!!" she squeaked. Loki opened one eye, "What? You think after the things you did, I'll let you go off that easily?" he teased. Mayura blushed, "I wasn't thinking straight! That—whatever that was made me do things." She stuttered.

"Oh yeah? Made you do things you wanted to do a looong time ago." Before Mayura could say anything, she was on her back with Loki on top of her. "Loki-san! What are you doing?!" she tried to push him away but he was heavy 'at times like this, why did he have to be bigger and heavier?!' Loki stared at her and wore his sexy smirk (a/n: couldn't help it!), "I told you already, you naughty vixen." He purred and leaned closer until he was an inch away from her face, their noses touching. Mayura shut her eyes tightly and waited for the inevitable to come.

Loki's eyes softened, he was being unfair to her. Maybe the potion triggered her hidden feelings for him and she became frightened.

Mayura felt something touch her forehead and opened her eyes to see his slender neck. He kissed her forehead and laid his forehead against hers, "I'm sorry, I got carried away." He whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you or anything, Mayura. I got excited when I realized that you felt the same way so I thought you—

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"No, not that. You feel the same way?"

Loki stared at her lovingly, "Yes, I do." He whispered back. "But I'm not a goddess. There is nothing I have that can be compared to them. And you," she touched his chest "You'll be better off with Freya or the Norns. Freya's elegant and beautiful, and you have Angrboda." She said. Loki took her hand and kissed her palm while looking at her. "I know, but you don't see me going to them." He smirked. "Why?" she asked. Loki sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you that I love y—

Mayura pulled his collar and kissed him. Loki blinked twice and smiled as he deepened their kiss.

Who would've thought everything will end up happy with a simple love potion?

**FIN**

A/N: Kyaa… Finished at last! Took me three days to finish because I didn't really know what to put but hey, I did it! Please review and tell me what you think… Actually I was planning to make it a two shot but meh… I think I'll add another chapter if you want me to. Bye!


End file.
